


I'm Not Going To Lose You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Friendship:Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, M/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, implied Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan stumble upon some of their friends, not in the best of ways and start doubting their survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going To Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Its 4am. I'm doing this for AH-Mogar on tumblr, due to their post "b ut zombie apocalypse au Myan though. .." So here I am. Probably shitty but I'm blaming it on the fact its 4am and I haven't slept really.

"Come on Ryan!" Michael yelled watching as the older man trailed behind. They managed to get into a small house Michael promptly shutting the door behind Ryan having him help with a book case to put in front of the door. After a moment of catching their breath Michael broke the silence.  
"Look, we're here" Michael pulled out a map trying to ignore the sounds of wood scraping and noises coming from the zombies outside. "Gavin and Geoff are suppose to meet us here. Ray and Jack are suppose to meet us half way." Michael pointed at a shelter a good twenty minutes from where they were Ryan groaned.  
"There's absolutely no way we can get there without losing someone." He huffed pulling his hand across his face, Michael nodded and looked at the map trying to find a way that wouldn't be necessarily accessible to those of the undead or knowing they don't roam the area.  
"We could go East before heading north in a quarter mile and hang out down by the river." Ryan frowned making a small 'tsk' noise and Michael flung his hands in the air shoving the map into Ryan's grip "Well if you don't think that's a good idea then you figure it out!"  
"Its a good idea the fact of the matter Michael is down by the river there's absolutely no coverage" Ryan retorted point blank. The door they had covered was now breaking and Michael's eyes widened grabbing Ryan's hand.  
"We just need to go." Michael grabbed the map throwing it into his backpack as they made their way out of the back door causing the hoard to go through the house.  
"Go left Michael" Ryan huffed running slightly faster than Michael. They both stopped at a near by shed where Jack and Ray were meant to be waiting, checking to see if anyone was there, the possibility of night approaching they could have easily gone ahead. Michael forced the shed door open before nearly gagging at the sight, his eyes widening recognizing the bodies on the floor.  
"It's..." Michael managed before turning his head away. "I'm sorry Ryan but... you need to grab their packs." Ryan knelt down grabbing the backpacks from the bodies of their friends before throwing the contents in his bag along with taking their weapons.  
"I can't believe they got them..." Michael growled utterly disgusted.  
"Ray and Jack fought hard and didn't go down without a fight." Ryan murmured cocking his gun. "We're going to leave immediately, there's no time to stop and mourn... not now at least." Michael nodded carefully walking off watching for anything in sight. He flinched as two bangs rang through the air from the gun shots. With a sting in his eyes he walked forward trying not to think of anything worse that could happen. Ryan touched his shoulder signaling the start of a run, to get ready. Even though it was the quickest of touches Michael flinched following Ryan watching his back. None of them uttered a word to each other as went for the shelter Gavin and Geoff were in. With a simple knock on the door a voice called from the other side.  
"Who's there? Are you infected?" A thick British accent called through the door, Ryan rolled his eyes.  
"Gavin its Ryan and Michael open the door. No we're not infected." Michael spoke irritation laced in his voice. Gavin could be heard shuffling things around before opening the door, checking outside before closing the door back up with a table and a fridge.  
"Where's Jack and Ray?" Geoff called coming from another room Michael brushed passed him and Ryan's face said it all. "No..." Ryan's eyes burned as he walked over to Geoff, Geoff starting to fall as Ryan caught him, chocked out sobs came from the tattooed man.  
"I'm so sorry Geoff." Ryan mummbled, Gavin confused by what was going on went back to check on Michael who was changing his ace bandages that covered over his wrists.  
"Michael?" He said softly causing Michael to flinch for the third time that day. "Where's Ray and Jack?" His voice was edged with concern and Michael turned his head his eyes red and stinging. He just huffed out a blunt response.  
"Dead." Gavin looked horrified.  
"Ray?" He asked baffled, knowing the possibility of Jack was inevitable.  
"Gavin they're gone and we can't do anything about it." Michael snapped. Gavin left the room switching with Ryan to comfort Geoff, and Ryan came in sitting next to Michael, neither one spoke for a while.  
"I can't lose you." Michael scrunched his face up tears falling and staining his cheek. Ryan sighed letting Michael lean against him. "We've lost everyone. The only one lefts are us, Gavin and Geoff." Michael clenched his jaw. "Promise me... You let me go first if anything happens." Ryan tilted his head slightly appearing a bit confused. Michael swallowed and sighed "I can't lose you like we have everyone else."  
"You're not going to lose me Michael." Ryan said soothingly holding him closer.  
"Promise?" He tilted his head up to look at Ryan, his face dirty and scruffy. He smiled giving Michael a small kiss.  
"I promise. Now let's get some sleep."


End file.
